


Life Will Go On

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first crossover vid. I choose my two favourite characters and fandoms :)</p><p>After John's dead Steve remember John, their broke up because John believed he cheated on him. in the end Steve realize John was right, someone love him  and John would be in his heart forever, the life will go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Will Go On

Download links [here](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/life-will-go-on.php) in my site, Galadriel's Home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wall for Life will go on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564422) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)




End file.
